TrainBoy43's Tomy Thomas VHS/DVD Remake Ideas.
Here is an idea of homemade Tomy Thomas VHS and DVD Remakes. List of Videos To Make Vol. 1: Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes A Dip (George Carlin) *James In A Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas's Anthem (Sing-Along Song) Vol. 2: Sir Topham Hatt *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry To The Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble In The Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) *Toby The Tram Engine (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks The Rules (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) Vol. 3: Halloween Stories *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Heroes (George Carlin) *James In A Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) Vol. 4: More Thomas Adventures *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Mavis (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *There's No One Quite Like Princess Emily *James the Really Splendid Engine Vol. 5: More Thomas Stories *Trouble In The Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) Vol. 6: Full Speed Ahead! *Daisy (George Carlin) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Takes A Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Funfair Special (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) Vol. 7: To The Rescue! *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) Vol. 8: All Aboard For More Adventures! *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) Vol. 9: Learning Lessons *James Learns A Lesson (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) Vol. 10: Too Much Trouble! *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) Vol. 11: The Really Useful Party *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *A Cow on the Line (George Carlin) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) Vol. 12: Famous Visitors *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Conductor (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Percy Proves A Point (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) Vol. 13: Famous Stories * Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) * Bowled Out (George Carlin) * Daisy (George Carlin) * Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) * Henry's Forest (George Carlin) * Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) * Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) Vol. 14: Proud Adventures * A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) * Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) * Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) * Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) * Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) * James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) * Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) Vol. 15: Troublesome Adventures * Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) * Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) * Daisy (George Carlin) * Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) * Mavis (George Carlin) * Percy Proves a Point (Ringo Starr-US) * Escape! (George Carlin) Vol. 16: Twin Adventures * Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) * The Deputation (George Carlin) * The Diseasel (George Carlin) * Wrong Road (George Carlin) * Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) * Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) * Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) Vol. 17: Trouble on the Railroad * Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) * The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) * Wrong Road (George Carlin) * Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) * Mavis (George Carlin) * Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) Vol. 18: Forest Adventures * Henry's Forest (George Carlin) * Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) * Diesel Does It Again (George Carlin) * Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) * Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) * Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) Vol. 19: Bumpy Ride Adventures * Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) * Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) * Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) * Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) * A Proud Day For James (Ringo Starr-US) * Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) * All At Sea (George Carlin) * Henry & The Elephant (George Carlin) * Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) * A New Friend For Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) * The Runaway (George Carlin) * Henry's Forest (George Carlin) Vol. 20: Spooky Adventures * Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) * Thomas's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) * A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) * Percy Proves A Point (George Carlin) Category:TrainBoy43